


Price of an Axe

by Lygtemanden



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lygtemanden/pseuds/Lygtemanden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin finds out that his One has paid a price for the axe to his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Price of an Axe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alkjira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Anti-Abstinence April](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659955) by [alkjira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/pseuds/alkjira). 



> A really quick drabble which is Completely inspired by alkjira's chapter 20 in Anti-Abstinence April. You really should read that first! Really, this will make much more sense if you do.
> 
> If anyone has a better idea for a title I'm all for it, this is so far the best I can do! Comment (especially about grammar), are always welcome.

Bifur isn't all there they tell him when he arrives at the healing tents. He took an axe to the head and the doctors are afraid of what will happen should they remove it. So Dwalin sits besides the cot holding his One and waits, he hears about Thrain and Frerin, about the oak branch that Thorin his shield brother used against the pale Orc, but nothing can make him move. 

It is four long days before Bifur stirs, and then he is only conscious for brief moments. It take a further two before he opens his eyes and keeps them open. Open but unseeing, he doesn't really register what is going on around him, and it isn't until his cousin Bofur appears that he seems to recognize anyone. Dwalin leaves quietly while Bofur tries to get Bifur to say something. 

The look on Bofur's face when he emerges from the tent says it all. Bifur doesn't remember anything from before the Dragon, before Dwalin and everything they have been through together. Dwalin can barely believe it, but the doctors confirm it the following day, Bifur has lost the last thirty years of his life and no one can say if he will get it back. To make the whole mess complete he has lost the ability to communicate in anything other than their secret tongue, not a problem while they are among other dwarves, but problematic considering they made their living escorting caravans across Middle Earth.

Dwalin spends half a day mourning what he has lost before the need to be near his One becomes to great, Bifur may not remember Them, but that doesn't mean they can't get together for a second time. After all, Dwalin decides, they are destined to be with each other.

The army breaks camp three weeks after the battle, the sick finally well enough to move. Dwalin hasn't left Bifur's side but it is hard when the dwarf he wants to cuddle with looks at him with empty eyes, only lighting up when his kin arrives. 

A month later and things haven't changed, Bofur has told Bifur about Dwalin being his One, but Bifur just looked at him like he is a complete stranger. Dwalin tries not to be jealous, but it is so difficult when the only person to make his Bifur smile isn't him. He's taken to spend a couple of hours with Thorin every day, arriving back at Bifur's side once they stop to make camp for the night.

He gets back early one evening and have already arranged their bedrolls when Bifur sits down next to him with two bowls of stew. 'You know' he says, starring straight ahead, 'the first time we met I thought you were Thorin's lover, I found it very hard to believe that someone as handsome as you could be interested in a nobody like me, but you convinced me, just like you have this time round.' Bifur is still looking straight ahead and Dwalin is just starring at him, his mouth slightly open. 'You remember?' he finally stammers out, a smile threatening to break free as he looks at the beautiful, wonderful dwarf next to him. 'Bits and pieces, all of them somehow about you,' Bifur finally looks at him, his smile as radiant as it has ever been, 'but then I believe you were always trying your best to get me to pay attention to you.' 

That evening Dwalin lies down with his One in his arms for the first time since the battle and finally sleeps peacefully through the night.


End file.
